Long Hair
by Demon's-Praise
Summary: After that day... I really liked... Cherry-Blossoms...


**_Tiny Sasuke :D_**

**_This is supposed to be whenever they were little, like when Sakura first heard about Sasuke, they look like they're 7-9 years old, so let's stick with that._**

**_Ah don't you remember the memories of how fast 1st grade relationships came and went. :DDD_**

**_*small1stgradegirl*: Tyler just chased me! He must be in love with me :DDD _**

**_Oh god sweet(horrible) memories :)_**

* * *

><p>It was any regular day in the park.<p>

I was by myself, swinging on the the swing-set. The rest of the boys ignored me, as I liked. A herd of girls standing a few yards away, oogling at me. Which I never really understood.

My legs gently pushed the ground so I would continue the back and forth motion.

I stared at the pebbles being kicked away by my feet, scattering into the bigger piles of pebbles.

I looked up to the clouds, it waas as boring as the ground. Cloud after cloud, all different blobs that made no sense.

I looked to the boys giving me dirty stares. They all played on the slide farthest from where I was. I didn't care for them.

The girls on the other hand, wouldn't stop giving dreamy or admiring looks. To be honest, they all looked the same to me. Acted the same, too. They all treated me like I was some god too great to go near.

I got up from the old swing, the girls ooh-ing and ahhh-ing at me. For reasons I have yet to understand. I began my walk home. In the old apartment that no one used, that old man must've felt pity for a young child like me.

I took the complicated short-cut that ussually got those girls off my trail. The one by the pond, I sometimes sat by there when I needed to clear my head or... sort things out.

I darted through the trees, still able to hear their distressed calls of my name. I didn't acknowledge them, and kept on my way, darting from tree to tree.

The end of the trees wa sin sight, and I could almost see the green hill.

I continued on, though, I did not expect the small miscalculation that caused the branch to catch my foot. Making me fall in a rather clumsy way.

The path was coming increasingly closer, and I was traveling too fast to try and land safely. I glanced around quickly, hoping that at the very least a soft landing was in store. All there was, was a dirt path. But, I caught a glimpse of something pink. Then, I landed on something boney.

"Owwwww..." A small voice groaned. I hurridly got up, cursing myself for not be more effiecient then I was in training.

I got up, and my manners told me to help this person up. I extended a hand without even bothering to look at the person. "Thanks." The voice was small and feminine. I looked to her.

She was generally small, maybe an inch or two shorter than me. She looked to be my age, she dressed with a long-sleeve navy-blue shirt, and tan shorts. Her eyes were a emerald green color, and her cheeks were still quite chubby with baby fat. Her fore-head was very broad, through her most striking feature, was her short, cherry-blossom pink hair.

I couldn't help but stare at her hair. It was intriuging. She took my hand, and pulled herself up. She brushed the dirt of herself, soon after she looked back up to me and gave a smile. "Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno."

I was a little suprised she didn't over power me with admiration as most annoying girls did.

"Hi..." I responded plainly, still very distracted by her hair.

She blushed a deep pink. At something I could not grasp, but I wanted to see more of this... intruiging color.

"Oh!" Sakura stated to herself, her cheeks still a heated. "Ino is waiting for me..." She looked down at the ground, her face a bit insecure and timid. It didn't match her bright, eye-catching hair.

I took a step towards her, and her head flipped upwards. "D-do you... maybe want to come with me?" She mumbled, her cheeks boiling up to a tomato-hue.

I did a slight nod, and she smiled in a way, that was bright and warming. Sakura reached out her fist to me, extending her pinky finger out. I was confused, but quickly got the idea.

I took my pinky in hers, and she was a bit shocked, as she immediately stiffened. But, she started to walk, and I followed.

She was quiet the entire walk, which I didn't mind. I was able to see the spring scenery, the pink cherry-blossoms in full bloom. The fresh, green grass guiding the way for nature's creatures. Birds whistling their tune through the noon air. Maybe I was enjoying this. I think I was.

A small gust of wind blew a few petals into the air. "I love this time of year..." She mumbled, I could just barely hear her, but I was suprised she even spoke. I stared at her, starting to even wonder if it was her that even said it, but when she glanced to me and her face was red, I knew she did.

"Don't you l-like Spring, too?" She stammered out, she unconciously squeezed her pinky and I was suprised by her strength as my little finger was in quite a deal of pain, even if I didn't show it.

"Yeah..." I said, a smirk forming at the end of my lips.

Another burst of wind kicked up, more pink petals gliding down to the ground.

"Oh no!" Sakura cried. I turned my attention back to this girl, she had released my hand, I made a small pout at that, but she followed a flower that had fallen to the ground. A full cherry-blossom sat in her hand, descended from the near-by tree. She was worried for that?

In a moment, the wind was very powerful, a storm of petals cloaked the space between us. Sakura's short hair danced in the wind, but, the petals almost seemed to be her own hair, it looked to be a mile long, maybe even more. Making it look as beautiful and elegant as it had. I could barely take in the sight as it smelled wonderful, and with the hair out of her face and blowing, her curious, innocent face, unkowing of the cruel world that we lived in, and gorgeous eyes, untouched by the fears we face every day. Her simple, yet defined features of her face.

I walked toward her, trying to grasp the small wisps of her hair, yet they ended up being more petals. Until, I had something in my hand that felt warm. I brought myself closer to it, the atmosphere around it almost seemed to smell of strawberries, and it was like pink silk was running through my hand.

The wind had died down, and I was right behind Sakura, the back of her short hair blowing lightly in my small hand. She turned around, though her face was now just a few inches from my own. Her tiny, short gasps of breath reaching my cheeks.

I wasn't sure what to do, nor what to say, or even what to think. I just had this overwhelming urge to move closer, and I was. I was close enough, that the next step, I knew something would happen. I don't know what it would be, but something was going to happ-...

"**SAKURA**!" A loud, obnoxious voice called from behind Sakura. She whipped her head around to the noise, her hair splashing my face with it's pink color, filling my nostrils once again with the smell of sweet strawberries, her face burned red. "I-Ino!" She called back.

"I have been looking all over for you! You missed watching-" She looked around Sakura to see me. The blonde girl was at first in a bit a shock, then a bit of anger. She quickly hid it behind a mask of unpredicted suprise, easy to see through due to her twitching. I remembered seeing her in that crowd that constantly followed me.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Ino said sweetly. Sakura looked back toward me her face honestly suprised. I guess I forgot to tell Sakura my name.

I frowned that the urge had left my body entirely at the sight of that other girl. "What are you doing here?" Ino asked, curiosity aimed for future anger towards Sakura.

"I'm leaving." I stated, I refused to look at Sakura as the last thing I needed was those green eyes being sad, pointedly at me.

I turned back to my usual route, pondering where exactly I was, after my... distraction.

I heard hushed yelling from that obnoxious girl, and caught a few words. _"...What were you doing with Sasuke-kun?..."_

I turned my head, as Sakura seemed to be trembling, her self insecurity getting to her, again. "Nothing happened." I stated to Ino, she looked at me suprised, not covering her shock well.

I looked to Sakura, hoping she got the message. I would rather her not be ripped apart by that group of girls. Sakura looked at me disappointed and sad at first, but nodded when she got the idea, but the disappointment never left.

I forced myself home, not getting the color of cherry-blossoms out of my head.

* * *

><p>The next day, evrything went as things normally did. the big group of giggling, gossiping, giddy girls was still in there usual place. the disapproving looks from the boys in there place, too.<p>

But, I wanted to take the short-cut early, again... For the scenery and... cherry-blossoms. This park didn't have any cherry-blossoms.

I saw a small pink dot, racing towards the herd of females from the hill. I recognized it, and watched it. No one seemed to follow my gaze, but it took all the attention I had.

Her face was blushed from running, tiny pearls of sweat running down her face. Her bobbed hair flowing as much as it could in the wind. Looking like a constant flow of petals. When she reached them, she was greeted by Ino, but no one else. They all just seemed to pay admiration for me.

Maybe that Ino wasn't to bad to see where the true beauty was.

I hadn't noticed, but two girls had walked up to me, whsipering and blushing mildly in front of me. "Hi S-Sasuke-kun..." They looked the same to me, one having slightly straighter, brunette hair than the other, but otherwise, the blended easily into the crowd.

"We were wondering..." I brought my attention back to Sakura, she was staring back at me, her face quickly grew red when she caught that I was looking at her. "...What do you like, y-you know, in a girl?" The pair in front of me squirmed in anticipation.

I remebered yesterday, Sakura's hair looking beautiful with the petal's adding an illusion of long length, how beautiful she looked. I felt my own cheeks begining to turn a shade. I looked down and mumbled an almost inaudible sentence, _"...Pink...Long hair..."_

They almost seemed to jump with joy, "So you like girls with long hair?" They almost shouted.

Before I could correct myself, they were already halfway down to the other girls. When I knew the news got around, all of the girls were looking at their hair, measuring it's length. Girl's with shorter hair pouting. But, I searched for pink through the crowd. When I saw Sakura, She looked a bit sad, but she was touching her hair rather tenderly.

I wanted to say something, but I shut my mouth. As everything I seemed to do they watched. I kept in my seat, and hoped that someday, she'd get the message.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What'd ya think :D?<em>**

**_I think I might use this for small, unrelated drabbles of the adventures of tiny Sasuke and tiny Sakura. What do you think?_**

**_Anyway~! Do you guys think Sakura got the message? ;)_**


End file.
